Wykłady
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: A co gdyby pierwsze spotkanie Draco i Hermiony odbyło się, gdy oboje byliby już dorośli? Gdyby wydarzenia potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej? Moje pierwsze Dramione. AU.


_Małe wyjaśnienie odnośnie świata. Draco nie poszedł do Hogwartu, a do Beauxbatons. Voldi nie powrócił, a Hermiona pomimo trafienia do Ravenclawu zaprzyjaźniła się z Ślizgonem – Potterem._

_Jest to moje pierwsze Dramione, napisane dla mojej ukochanej Bety - Nekoś, która ma dzisiaj urodziny. Wszystkiego najlepszego Kochana :*_

* * *

Spotkali się w tak banalnym, tak zwyczajnym, a jednocześnie nieodpowiednim miejscu. Na wykładach z teorii mieszania składników na Oxfordzkim Uniwersytecie Magicznym imienia Merlina. Miejscu, w którym powinna być absolutnie skupiona na zajęciach. W końcu skoro założyła się z Harrym o ich wyniki, to powinna się postarać i być od niego lepsza. Co niestety łatwe nie było – skubaniutki był genialny w Magii Obronnej (zdecydowanie woleli tę nazwę od tak rozpowszechnionej Obrony Przed Czarną Magią). Jak to zabawnie się życie układa – Snape swoim zachowaniem praktycznie zmusił ją, by zdobyła mistrzostwo w eliksirach (oczywiście po to, by móc mu je rzucić w twarz), a Quirrel i jego beznadziejność zmusiła Harry'ego do zdobycia mistrzostwa w obronie. Dla odmiany, po to, by móc go wykopać z Hogwartu.

Ale wróćmy do naszej historii – spotkali się w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu. Niby nic niezwykłego. Zwykli ludzie, zwykłe okoliczności (oczywiście pomijając to, że oboje byli czarodziejami), a coś tam było. Zaczęło się od przypadkowego spojrzenia tuż przed wykładem. I wpadła. Jedno, tylko jedno spojrzenie w te szare oczy, jeden rzut oka na te kształtne usta... I rumieniec w reakcji na sugestywny uśmiech. Wzrok skierowany na swoje nienaganne buty i nieprzytomne wejście do sali. Oj, jak przeklinała, gdy zorientowała się, że ON siedzi na skos. Wystarczyło, że się odwróci... Odwrócił. Zagryzła wargę i półprzytomnie oddała jego uśmiech. No i jak tu się skupić na wykładzie? No jak? Bo przecież Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko nigdy nie miewała takich problemów. Nawet, gdy chodziła z Terrym Bottem, czy tym ślizgońskim przyjacielem Harry'ego – Blaisem. Nigdy! A teraz? Jedno spojrzenie na te jasne włosy, iskierki w oczach i uniesiony kącik kształtnych ust spowodowały, że najbardziej racjonalna dziewczyna w Hogwarcie wariuje.

Wykład minął bez większych sensacji. Tylko co chwilę przygryzana dolna warga, tylko głupawy (jak go później określiła Padma) uśmiech sam wypływający na wargi. Tylko oczy błyszczące tajemniczym blaskiem. Gdyby była bohaterką mugolskiej mangi, rysownik dodałby nad jej głową te upiorne serduszka, a jakby miała pecha, to trafiłaby na kolorowe strony i te serduszka byłyby, o zgrozo, różowe. I ten róż właśnie walczył, by pojawić się na jej policzkach, gdy tylko łapała na sobie JEGO spojrzenie. Cudem powstrzymywała się przed rysowaniem tych okropnych znaczków na marginesach. W sumie najgorszym, a zarazem najlepszym momentem wykładu był ten, w którym ON się odezwał. Tym aksamitnym głosem.

A po wykładzie? Obdarzając się zaintrygowanymi spojrzeniami rozeszli się... Żałując, że zabrakło im odwagi. Tak jak wielu potencjalnym parom na świecie.

Na szczęście spotkali się znowu tydzień później – na kolejnym wykładzie. Tym razem usiadł koło niej. Oj ciężko było jej się skupić, ciężko. Przelotne, jakby nieśmiałe, przepraszające uśmiechy i delikatny rumieniec u niej, który wywoływał u niego zadowolony, pełen dumy uśmieszek. Wymieniane ciche uwagi dodatkowo ją rozpraszały – ten głos... A zapach? Idealnie dobrana, ewidentnie droga woda kolońska zdecydowanie źle na nią działała. A jednak nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Nie potrafiła. Nawet przy zapisach ich dłonie się zetknęły. Ponownie rumieniec i ponownie zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

Ledwo wyszli z sali poczuła jak ON dotyka jej dłoni i prowadzi w bardziej odludny kącik. Chwilka rozmowy – ostrożne umówienie się na kawę i pocałunek w dłoń, który wywołał pąs na jej twarzy.

Rozmarzona ledwo doszła do kominka sieci Fiuu... I z niecierpliwością zaczęła czekać na następny piątek.


End file.
